Techniques are known for capturing, recording, and delivering video. Most techniques involve a video capture system that captures video and generates a video stream (or feed) from a video camera that is delivered over a network to multiple users. Viewers are limited by receiving the same video stream at each client which limits what they can see based on the camera orientation, location, and zoom realized by the video camera operator(s) who generate the video stream. Improvements are needed to enable viewers to tailor a received video stream at a client into unique, individualized video productions at multiple clients on a local network.